Hypnotized
by Cassiandra
Summary: With the preparations for the Spring Festival and Thranduil's imminent arrival, Elrond is on edge. A new friend teaching the twins the fine art of hypnotism doesn't help matters, especially when a spell set on Elrond himself goes horribly awry.


**Author**: Cassiandra

**Characters**: Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Erestor, Glorfindel, Thranduil, Legolas, various other characters, some OC's

**Plot**: A friend teaches the twins the fine art of hypnotism, which they unleash on the unsuspecting friends and family celebrating the Spring Festival. Things turn a bit more serious when a spell set on Elrond goes horribly awry.

**Warnings**: unbeta-ed, may seem like slash at later parts of the story, but I assure you that it is not.

**Note**: Was supposed to be a oneshot. . .obviously, it's not. Will be updated as I type the chapters.

~*~

**Chapter One**

~*~

Their father was not pleased. Elladan and Elrohir had deduced that within seconds of Elrond's arrival. They could not really understand _why_, though. The scene he had quite literally stumbled upon was nothing new, and yet his face had first gone pale, then flushed alarmingly. Rather than being merely irritated and exasperated, he seemed to be downright _furious_.

His teeth were clenched so tightly, that Elladan was sure it must be causing him pain, and his father's trembling hands did not escape his notice, either, before Elrond clenched his hands into fists so tight the knuckles were white.

Glorfindel surveyed the scene in quiet dismay. The honey and blackberry jam mixture was all over the twins—and the walls, tables, and floors.

"Ah. . .it wasn't _supposed_ to explode, Adar," Elrohir said, then winced slightly as Elrond's eyes narrowed.

"Well, _of course not_," their father snapped. "Nothing like this is ever _meant_ to happen. It just always seems to come about—as if by magic." The sarcasm dripped from his tone like acid. "Do you realize how long this will take to clean up?"

"As long as it takes for us to get the stains out?" Elladan hazarded.

"Yes, and after that, you will stay out of the kitchens until the Spring Festival is over." Without another word, Elrond exited, fairly storming down the hall.

"Aiya, what stung _his _arse?" Elladan muttered when he felt it safe enough to do so. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. It was the common I-agree-but-please-don't-make-me-punish-you gesture that the twins had been receiving more and more of late.

"But, really, Glor, what is wrong with Ada?" Elrohir asked, already preparing wet rags for himself and his brother. "He's been in a foul temper since last week."

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but I think it may be more a matter of _who _than what."

Understanding dawned in the twins' faces, and they looked at each other.

"Perhaps it is best to stay out of Ada's path until tomorrow night," Elladan said sagely.

"I don't think that will be very hard," Elrohir sighed as he looked at the mess they had made, this time inadvertently. "We will be here forever."

~*~

Elladan and Elrohir—backs, knees, and arms sore from hours of scrubbing—were now beside themselves with boredom. They had been banned not only from the kitchens, but the Hall of Fire, library, public baths, stables, kennels, houses of healing, and even the guest bedrooms. The only places left to them were their bedrooms and the gardens. Neither offered any relief from the tiresome day.

"It will be better tonight when King Thranduil and Legolas arrive," said Elrohir. "Adar's attention will be focused completely on the party from Mirkwood and the other guests that he will not have time for us. Erestor will be busy as well, and Glorfindel probably won't give a whit what we are doing."

Elladan let out a long, whining sigh. "I wish Legolas was here right now. He's always able to get everyone to do whatever he wants."

"That's because no one really knows what the prince is like around here."

Elladan and Elrohir looked up at the sound of another voice. An elf probably a few decades younger than themselves was straddling a thick branch high atop one of the trees in the garden. His red hair, the most notable thing about him, was tied back in one thick braid.

"Well, no, they don't," Elladan agreed after a moment. "Because he has a knack for running out just before we are discovered in a bit of mischief. No one ever suspects the sweet prince."

"Legolas does that to everyone." The younger elf paused a minute, then grinned. "I don't begrudge him that, though. Vala, I would do the same had I the same sense about it that he does."

The elf nimbly climbed down out of the tree, landing in front of the twins. He held a hand out to them in greeting. "My name is Caranmîr," he said affably. "I came with the messenger from Mirkwood."

"I'm Elladan, and that is my brother Elrohir," said Elladan, taking the elf's hand.

"Why haven't we seen or heard anything of you before? It's been at least a week since the messenger arrived," said Elrohir.

"The messenger's my cousin," Caranmîr said with a shrug. "He was afraid I would make him look foolish by acting 'inappropriately.' I just managed to escape today while he was flirting with some pretty girl."

"Well, sorry, friend," said Elrohir sourly, "but it appears that we won't be much use as guides. You'll find that we won't be able to provide much more entertainment than your chambers have."

"Until the feasting tonight, we are doomed to boredom," grumbled Elladan.

Caranmîr grinned slyly at them, a reaction that they had not been expecting. "I think we may be able to find something of interest to do."

The twins glanced at each other, then leaned in closer, intrigued.

The Sindar dug into the leather bag at his hip, then removed a fist tightly clenched around something. He looked at the twins severely. "You have to promise not to tattle or anything cowardly like that, or I won't show you."

Elladan and Elrohir nodded almost violently, almost beside themselves with excitement. Caranmîr held the suspense just a bit longer before opening his hand, palm up, and revealing a deep blue stone. There appeared nothing extraordinary about it other than its beauty.

Crestfallen, the twins slumped back again. "What's so great about a stupid rock?" Elladan demanded petulantly.

Undaunted, Caranmîr grinned widely and said, "With this rock, we can make people do whatever we want."

The twins stared at him. Elladan's face slowly lit up, his eyes widening and distant as possibilities filled his mind. Elrohir looked skeptical. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"How about I show you?" Caranmîr said. He took off toward the House before Elrohir could protest, Elladan only seconds behind.

They came into the House from one of the large, open archways. Caranmîr turned corners and wandered halls at random until he finally found a lone, harried-looking elf. Without introduction, he stepped up to the elf and tugged on his sleeve. The elf turned and looked down at him with slight annoyance.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Look at this," Caranmîr ordered, shoving the stone up into the elf's face.

"Well, yes, fascinating. Thank you so very much for wasting my t—"

"_Listen_," Caranmîr said, his voice lower and emphatic. The elf stared at the stone, immediately silent and unmoving.

Elrohir and Elladan glanced at each other, eyebrows rising on both.

"When I say 'spin', you will spin around in circles. When I say 'stop', the spell will be broken. Spin."

The elf started turning in circles in place, his eyes blank and staring straight ahead. The twins gasped in wonder, than began laughing.

"Fantastic!" Elladan crowed. "Think of the things you could do with this!"

"Think of the things we could _get _with this!" Elrohir added, eyes bright and mind already working.

"This never gets tiresome," Caranmîr said, then ordered the elf to spin in faster circles. Shortly, the elf could no longer keep his balance, and his circles became more and more wild until he managed to run himself into a wall.

The elflings collapsed onto the floor, laughing, as he still attempted to turn in circles. Wheezing, Caranmîr ordered him to stop, and the elf came to an abrupt halt. He stumbled a few steps, then fell to the floor, swaying and holding his head with one hand.

"Quick, before he's got his wits about him," Caranmîr said, jumping up and running with the still-snickering twins close behind him. They slowed once they felt they had turned enough corners to be safely away.

Caranmîr stopped, turning and grinning at them. "What next?" he asked.

The twins looked up and down the hall they were in. Something caught Elladan's eye as he glanced out the windows. A slow, wicked smile spread across his face, and he tugged on Elrohir's sleeve, drawing his brother's attention to it.

Elrohir chuckled. "He hates our pranks more than anyone else in Imladris," he said.

"All the more reason to make him the victim," said Elladan promptly.

The elflings huddled together and spoke in hushed voices, trying to decide how to put the stone to the greatest use, or at least to the most amusing use.

Outside instructing the placement of various decorations for the opening of the Spring Festival, Erestor was blissfully unaware of the misfortune soon to befall him.

~*~

TBC, please review if you enjoyed or if you have any constructive criticism.


End file.
